pale horse
by falseproffitt
Summary: dark harry
1. Default Chapter

Saturday, April 30, 2005

I do not own Harry Potter or anything of the Great

J.K.Rowlings' . Only the plot and added fetures are

mine, and if they are not I am sorry. this story is for

entertainment only.

Thank you;

and enjoy.

_Christopher Proffitt_

Chapter. One

Harry might have enjoyed the ride back to Surey had events at

the end of term been any different, but as it was all that he could

think about was Sirius, that stupid prophesy and that lying old man

Dumbledore. It was getting better every day he no longer cried

himself to sleep at night over Sirius' death. The nightmares were still

comeing but now they only came a few nights a week for which he

was pleased. As the car pulled into number 4 privet dr. Harry knew

that there where two order members in the front yard and the would be for the rest of his stay with the Dursleys. As he made his way up to

his room with his trunk he expected uncle vernon to yell at him for

taking his trunk upstairs but it never came. his room looked like no

one had even opened the door while he was at school which ment

a layer of dust on everything and that wasn't much and old desk

an old metal folding chair a beat-up dresser a cot and a stack of

dudleys old broken toys. He knew this was going to be a long

summer. Tap tap tap Harry jumping up off of his cot hoping hedwig

was here but instead a very small messenger owl was standing

on the ledge he opened the window the small owl fluttered in as soon

as harry took the letter with a very official looking gold seal out of the small birds pouch the bird took off faster than any owl he had ever

seen. Looking at the seal closer he could make out only one word

upon it ''Gringott's'' . openind it he read.

_"""Dear Mister Potter;_

_Here at Gringott's it has come to our attention that _

_Sirius Orion Oswald Black has passed on and we_

_do offer you our greatest sympaphies in this your_

_time of mourning, but if you could make your way _

_to Gringott's London at your earliest convenience_

_to execute the last will and testament Of the late_

_Lord Black as well as the to oppalagize for not_

_executing the last will and testament of the late _

_Lord Potter and Lady Evans Potter on thy eve of _

_your 14th birthe date but it seems that that _

_inforrmation was forcably withheld from you_

_by Albus Dumbledore on the grounds that you _

_were mentaly unstable and with the scores you _

_have received on you O.w.l.s.We know that to be _

_faulse . Mister Potter present this letter the to the _

_head goblins dest and you shallbe dirrected to my_

_office, and do not worry about wards that are _

_surronding yourcurrent location that redirect _

_incomeing olws to the your Headmasters office. _

_Gringott's official messanger olws of my office,as _

_well as ministry owls ore not happered by these_

_wards._

_thank you;_

_Lord Gold, Presedent of Gringott's london_

_and High Cheif of the counsel.'''''_

By the time he was done reading the letter Harry was beyond

mad and the more he read the letter the madder he got and he

vowed that Dumbledore would rue the day he screwed with Harry

Potter. But the letter also brought up other questions such as "lord''

and Evans-Potter but dumbledore said my mum was muggleborn

but Hermione said that only women with titles who marry keep their

madien names too,and he wasn't going to question Hermione's

intelagence. Harry knew that he had to get to Diagon alley as soon

as possible before dumbledore could stop him, so he opened the

other window so that maybe one of the slip up and say somthing loud

enough to tell who it was. After about two hours he was about to give

up when he heard Mad-eye yelling about ''constant vigalance'' so he

knew if Mad-eye was working now and both poeple where out front he

could easily leave during shift change at about 4:30 in the morning

that meant he had to get up at 3:00 in the morning to disciuse himself

and he would have roughly 5 hours of sleap that is ''if '' he didn't have

any nightmares to night.

When Harry woke up it was 2:45 he had to go thru his trunk

in the dark to get his clothes becose not even mondugus was dense

enough to not notice a light in the window that early in the morning

bye the time he was showered and dressed he decided bleach his

hair and aunt petunia would never notice if it only one bottle was

missing but as luck would have it while he was bleaching his hair he

stept on his glasses after rinsing his hair and picking up every little

peice of glass he sat on his bed thinking he was screwd good now with out his glasses he could hardly see to pich up the bath room the was

no way he woul wake it to the backyard let alone diagon alley.

but just then he remembered the sunglasses Sirius gave him last

summer they were charmed so that he could see with them on they

where to big last year so he didn't wear them, and after half an hour

rumaging in his trunk blind and in the dark he found them he looked around his room it looked like he had been atacked by death eaters

and with that thought and an evil grin he set his broken glasses on

the floor to complete the look. After ripping the griffindore patch of

of his school robe and packing that into his bookbag along with his invisibility cloak crept downstairs and into the kitchen and packed a

cupple of sandwichesto eat on the nightbus sneaking out the back door and over a few fences he made his way to the park and called the night bus after making sure dudleys new head band was covering his scar.

At Just after eight o'clock he stept into the Leaky Caldrun

looking around their were only about five people in the place and

none of them recognized him heck he barely recognised himself.

As he made his way thru Diagon Alley and into Gringott's none of the people notice him it was a welcome change. At the head goblins

desk he handed over his letter and the goblins eye's enlarged at

seeing the seal , he snapped his fingers and another goblin ran

over he handed the letter to the new goblin who very curtly siad to

follow him and after fifteen minutes of stairs halways and more

stairs they where standing in front of two massive oak doors,

the goblin handed back the envelope and said to go on in.

As harry steped in to an office half the size as the great hall and

outfitted for a king a tiny goblin aproached from accrossed the room.

Hello mr. potter new look, asked the goblin. No just trying not to be picked up by one of the old coots henchman;. ah yes Dumbeldore

well he won;t be a problem after today. what do you mean,I wont be seventeen for another year and thirtyseven days. Yes, but as soon

as you are declared Lord Potter Like you should have been when

fourteen you shall be legaly an adult and their is nothing anyone

can do about that least of all Albus Dumbeldore. So I don'thave to

live with those muggles any more exclaimed harry very exidedly

Not only do you not have to live with them but once you read your

parents Will, your dislike of Dumbeldore shall only increase.

O.K. but I doubt that I hate him any more than I do now.Well I shall

leave you to be the judge,please have a seat and read while I gather

everything else together yes thank you harry said taking the scroll

that was handed to him.

_'''''Last will and testament_

_We James Harrold Emanuel Potter and Lilian rose Potter_

_Being of sound mind and body herby leave all worldly_

_possesions to our son Harrold James Emanuel Potter,_

_including but not limated to all propperties, vault's,_

_titles, privaledges and anything and everything not _

_mentionedbelonging to either of us,..._

_We James and Lilian Potter Leave custudy of_

_our son Harrold to Sirius.O. Black If in the event Sirius_

_cannot claim custody, we ask Darrel and Marrie Granger_

_both Muggles (squibs) to to take in our beloved son. _

_If they are Unable aswell then thay shall be in charge of_

_finding a suttable home for our son, Now Under No_

_Sercomstance What So Ever shall he be placed with _

_My half sister Petunia Dursley and husband Vernon._

_Who ever does take in harrold shall receive limeted _

_access to his personal vault, and If houseing is needed_

_they are to evict Petunia for the house on #4. Privet Dr._

_belongs to me..._

_Now in case anyone wishes acsess to anything _

_left to our son the answer in no, the only one alowed _

_access is harrold after he takes up his titles none other._

_Singed Lord James Harrold Emanuel Potter &_

_Lady Lillian Rose Potter... _

So what do you think do you like Dumbeldore any more I didn't

like him before and hate him now said a teary eyed harry.lord gold

handed him a small velvet box well put this on and you dont have to even look at him any more Harry opened the small box and their

in its center was a large gold ring inset with a large red diamond

with a firey phenox overlaid, harry lifted the heavy ring out of the

small box and complettely by instinct slid the ring onto his left ring

finger. Wow what a rush yes taking up the mantle of lord increses

ones magical essance,now on the other ring other ring you mean

Sirius's no it has come to our attention your mothers father was

not muggleborn as her school records led us to beleive and

becouse of the sercomstance's of her fathers deathnot even did she know. So my mum has a halfblood?no her mother was a squib so

she was a pureblood ov one of the oldest families much like the

Potters So i'm a Pureblood well do I have to read another will or

any thing no lord Evans had no will and his only living family was

your mother so the Intire Evans estate is yours but will go over all

three estates after the will and ring of lord black. harry accepted

another small box opening up to a large silver ring encrusted with

a large ruby overlaid with a silver cobra Now before you put that ring

on you have to talk to it Talk to it what a am I supose to say.no you must speak parseltonge to it hello ring the ring glowed brilliently

and once again on instinct harry slid the ring on his left pinky finger

where it shrunk to fit and harry felt another rush of energy. now here

is Lord Blacks Will. a lone tear slid down harry's cheak as he read.

_Last Will and Testament Of _

_Sirius Orion BlackLord of black_

_I Sirius Orion Black herebye being_

_of sound mind and body leave all _

_worldly possesions to my Godson_

_Harrold James Emanuel Potter that _

_includes only those things taken-up _

_by the black family properties, vaults, _

_titles and prevleges ect, ect, but does _

_not include my Titlesand properties _

_from my mother including lord of _

_Oswald That I left to Nymphandora ,_

_but that is all in another will._

_Now harry if you are reading this _

_I must have bit the dust,do me a favor_

_and give Kreatcher clothes and kickhim _

_out. harry right now your probably _

_blaiming yourself for my death well_

_get over it becouse if I went out in a _

_blaze of glory I died happy, now on a _

_more sirius topic the goblin in front of _

_you lord Gold(goldie for short) is an _

_old freind of mine and he should have_

_told you all of the stuff that dumbarse_

_won't let me tell you as well that_

_stuff dumballs don't know, aswell _

_as a fake prophesy that you know by _

_now I am sure since I am gone, It is_

_fake the real prophesy had nothing to _

_do with old voldy killin you It said_

_"and on the last hour the last day of _

_the seventh, month a child shall be born _

_who shall be the dark lords equal and _

_on a throne of white he shall reighn _

_beside him for a thousand years" now _

_that doesn't say kill voldy, like _

_dumbarse has led voldy to beleive,_

_and don't worry goldie has sent a copy_

_of that to vold, so he will know to stop_

_trying to kill you you cant cause die_

_least not for a thousand years so hopfuly_

_he will get the point. bye kiddo I love you_

_ take care of Reamus for me_

_Sirius Orion Black Lord of Black_

Harry wiped the tears out of his eyes and smiled for the first

time in months. Accepting the box that was being offered to him he opened it to reveal a large silver ring set with a black diamondand a silver dragon sliding it onto his middle fingerand receving another hell

of a rush. so now harry we have to go over your vault ,and investments

in your personal vault has 250,672 gallons,the potter vault has285,342,789 gallions the evan vault 507,243,208 gallions and

lastly the black vault has 378,126,317 gallionsthat is a total of

1,170,962,986 gallions or 1,990,637,076 muggle pounds now you

have another five houndred million in land and total investments you

bring in three hundred thousand per year,as well as non listed gold bulion,gems and rare menerals in your varius vault. Wow and ron was jelios before,ah yes mr.weasly how do you know about ron well

Sirius talked to me about a lot of things speaking of the old dog he

figured you needed clothes to fit a lord so he picked this out

it is elven acromanculan silk,he pulled a lot of stings to get you this

a human hasn't any elven silk in 300 years let alone elven acromanculan

silk, so feal lucky,you can change behind that dressing srceen over there while I get a goblin potion he also wanted you to have and the

only way your getting that is cause I like you. Without saying a word

Harry changed in was a little nerve racking becouse the clothes

where from sirius but he changed there were boxers,sox,undershirt,

and slacks all in soft black silk an emerald silk dress shirt without a

collar a blak and silver vest and a black silk open robe trimed in

black and silver and very cofortable black dragon hide boots. looking at himself in the mirror all he could do is smile he had never looked so good. walking back after throwing away hir old school robe and duddley's way to big hand me downs. Here you go take this real quick

and your eye sight will perfect, but I am warning you take it fast and then drink this water to help get rid if the taste. Harry giving him a sceptical

look thinking of all the different potions madam pomphrey's made him take so he took the vile of red liquid and the glass of ice cold water.

downing the first his impulse was to throw up it was bye far the worst he had taken but instead he took a few large gulps of water and set down holding his head his eyes where burning not even his scar hurt this

bad and then it was gone, and looking around everything was blurry.

It didn't help in fact now I can bearly see said harry maybe you should take off those glasses ye that does help now you hair blond doesnt suit you and for somone of your status the allover the place

look doesn't pan out either. and with a snap of his fingers harry's hair

grew past his shoulders. ''sir I was wondering does this mean I can do

magic without the ministry knowing yes but also an alarm went off

in the ministry when you put that ring on severing your link to

the department of underage magic, so when you walk out that door

be prepared for the order to be wating. lord gold could you do me

a favor and let me send an owlto the minister I have an idea.

If you want to talk to fudge you can use my two way mirror

that room right over there, all you have to is look in it and say

minister of magic, he has one in his office you can talk face to

so to speak,but if I was you I would look out the window and count how many there are first. after counting over twenty not so well hidden order members and one Lucius Malfoy struting into the bank Harry brought his head back into the window'''could you have malfoy brought up here for

a few minutes its being done as we speak harry gave the small goblin

a quizical look the intire bank has eyes and ears if I want someone who just walked in brought up the floor manager makes sure they arive at my door,Have a seat and fix your hair he will be here in a minute Harry

did as he was told and not two minutes later in came Lucius Malfoy

with an half bow lord gold I bring thanks from the dark lord,

his swept over Harry not noticing who it was only that the clothes

where very very expensive as he studied harry's face his eyes became

wide with recognition of almost fear looking into his eye's Potter

the dark lord has a message for you as wellHarry eyed the Letter

warilythere is no spell or curse upon it potter since the revalation of

the prophesy there shall be no attack upon your life accepting the

the letter. Lucius I am not worried for my life only the condition of the

elvin silk it is so hard to come by. Lucius's eye's grow very large upon this revelation knowing he could spend years trying and never even

see it. Harry broke the black seal of lord Voldamort and read.

_Dear Mister Potter;_

_I being a dark lord and you being_

_the person I have been trying to_

_kill for the past 15years this _

_letter comes somwhat hard as_

_I am sure you understand but_

_it does infuriate me that albus_

_has once again played me for a _

_fool and this time has played you _

_as well. And I do understand _

_that a shared rule shall have its_

_ups and downs but at least I_

_shall have an equal and that is_

_one thing I have never had. So_

_until next time you must think_

_of your self a title.._

_ Voldamort;_

_ Dark Lord of the Realm; _

Lucius tell your lord that I completely agree with him and that

we must get together in the near futureas soon as have aquired suitable residence. And between you and I , I do hope that we can overcome

the anamosity between us for the greater purpose as well as Draco

I do hope you could speak with him in the near future I could use someone of his intelect. totaly dombfonded at the way harry was acting

I shall relay your message to the dark lord . And do not fret over

Draco I shall have words with him. lord gold once again many thanks.

After lucius had left harry had a talk a talk about supporting his campaign

for re-election and that how a few of the ministers Auror's for the day would be a would would very much come in handy. Five minutes six heavily armed followed men the new Lord Potter out Of Gringott's.

Dumbledore stept out infront of Harry .Harry I think you had

enought fun for one day come along its time to go back to privet dr.

No dumbledore I don't think so right now the dursleys are being

evicted so that I can have house torn down, you on the other hand

are sumerily discharged from the position of headmaster at hogwarts

school, as well your order of the phenix will stay away from #12

Grimald pl. and my grandfathers phenix is no longer in your custody.

harry it is time to go home now! stop playing these little games

Dumbledore when you address me you have 3 choices #1 Lord

Potter #2 Lord Black or # 3 Lord Evans,.Now it takes 4 votes to get you

fired I have 3 and with malfoy I have 4, now you are fired. now if you

don't move one of these vary nice Aurors behind me will move you

Hope you like chapter 1 Please let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday, April 30, 2005

I do not own Harry Potter or anything of the Great

J. K. Rowling' . Only the plot and added features are

mine, and if they are not I am sorry. this story is for

entertainment only.

Thank you;

and enjoy.

_Christopher Proffitt_

Chapter. One

Harry might have enjoyed the ride back to surrey had events at

the end of term been any different, but as it was all that he could

think about was Sirius, that stupid prophesy and that lying old man

Dumbledore. It was getting better every day he no longer cried

himself to sleep at night over Sirius' death. The nightmares were still

coming but now they only came a few nights a week for which he

was pleased. As the car pulled into number 4 privet dr. Harry knew

that there where two order members in the front yard and the would be for the rest of his stay with the Dursleys. As he made his way up to

his room with his trunk he expected uncle Vernon to yell at him for

taking his trunk upstairs but it never came. his room looked like no

one had even opened the door while he was at school which meant

a layer of dust on everything and that wasn't much and old desk

an old metal folding chair a beat-up dresser a cot and a stack of

Dudley's old broken toys. He knew this was going to be a long

summer. Tap tap tap Harry jumping up off of his cot hoping Hedwig

was here but instead a very small messenger owl was standing

on the ledge he opened the window the small owl fluttered in as soon

as harry took the letter with a very official looking gold seal out of the small birds pouch the bird took off faster than any owl he had ever

seen. Looking at the seal closer he could make out only one word

upon it ''Gringott's'' . opening it he read.

_"""Dear Mister Potter;_

_Here at Gringott's it has come to our attention that _

_Sirius Orion Oswald Black has passed on and we_

_do offer you our greatest sympathies in this your_

_time of mourning, but if you could make your way _

_to Gringott's London at your earliest convenience_

_to execute the last will and testament Of the late_

_Lord Black as well as the to apologize for not_

_executing the last will and testament of the late _

_Lord Potter and Lady Evans Potter on thy eve of _

_your 14th birth date but it seems that that _

_information was forcibly withheld from you_

_by Albus Dumbledore on the grounds that you _

_were mentally unstable and with the scores you _

_have received on you O.w.l.s.We know that to be _

_false . Mister Potter present this letter the to the _

_head goblins desk and you shall be directed to my_

_office, and do not worry about wards that are _

_surrounding your current location that redirect _

_incoming olws to the your Headmasters office. _

_messengerGringott's official messenger owls of my office,as _

_well as ministry owls ore not hampered by these_

_wards._

_thank you;_

_Lord Gold, President of Gringott's London_

_and High chief of the counsel.'''''_

By the time he was done reading the letter Harry was beyond

mad and the more he read the letter the madder he got and he

vowed that Dumbledore would rue the day he screwed with Harry

Potter. But the letter also brought up other questions such as "lord''

and Evans-Potter but Dumbledore said my mum was muggleborn

but Hermione said that only women with titles who marry keep their

maiden names too,and he wasn't going to question Hermione's

intelligence. Harry knew that he had to get to Diagon alley as soon

as possible before Dumbledore could stop him, so he opened the

other window so that maybe one of the slip up and say something loud

enough to tell who it was. After about two hours he was about to give

up when he heard Mad-eye yelling about ''constant vigilance'' so he

knew if Mad-eye was working now and both people where out front he

could easily leave during shift change at about 4:30 in the morning

that meant he had to get up at 3:00 in the morning to disciuse himself

and he would have roughly 5 hours of sleep that is ''if '' he didn't have

any nightmares to night.

When Harry woke up it was 2:45 he had to go thru his trunk

in the dark to get his clothes becouse not even mondugus was dense

enough to not notice a light in the window that early in the morning

bye the time he was showered and dressed he decided bleach his

hair and aunt petunia would never notice if it only one bottle was

missing but as luck would have it while he was bleaching his hair he

stept on his glasses after rinsing his hair and picking up every little

piece of glass he sat on his bed thinking he was screwed good now with out his glasses he could hardly see to pick up the bath room the was

no way he would wake it to the backyard let alone diagon alley.

but just then he remembered the sunglasses Sirius gave him last

summer they were charmed so that he could see with them on they

where to big last year so he didn't wear them, and after half an hour

rummaging in his trunk blind and in the dark he found them he looked around his room it looked like he had been attacked by death eaters

and with that thought and an evil grin he set his broken glasses on

the floor to complete the look. After ripping the griffin's patch of

of his school robe and packing that into his book bag along with his invisibility cloak crept downstairs and into the kitchen and packed a

cupple of sandwiches to eat on the nightbus sneaking out the back door and over a few fences he made his way to the park and called the night bus after making sure Dudley's new head band was covering his scar.

At Just after eight o'clock he swept into the Leaky Caldrun

looking around their were only about five people in the place and

none of them recognized him heck he barely recognized himself.

As he made his way thru Diagon Alley and into Gringott's none of the people notice him it was a welcome change. At the head goblins

desk he handed over his letter and the goblins eye's enlarged at

seeing the seal , he snapped his fingers and another goblin ran

over he handed the letter to the new goblin who very curtly said to

follow him and after fifteen minutes of stairs hallways and more

stairs they where standing in front of two massive oak doors,

the goblin handed back the envelope and said to go on in.

As harry stepped in to an office half the size as the great hall and

outfitted for a king a tiny goblin approached from ac crossed the room.

Hello mr. potter new look, asked the goblin. No just trying not to be picked up by one of the old coots henchman;. ah yes Dumbledore

well he won;t be a problem after today. what do you mean,I wont be seventeen for another year and thirty seven days. Yes, but as soon

as you are declared Lord Potter Like you should have been when

fourteen you shall be legally an adult and their is nothing anyone

can do about that least of all Al bus Dumbledore. So I don't have to

live with those muggles any more exclaimed harry very exidedly

Not only do you not have to live with them but once you read your

parents Will, your dislike of Dumbledore shall only increase.

OK. but I doubt that I hate him any more than I do now. Well I shall

leave you to be the judge,please have a seat and read while I gather

everything else together yes thank you harry said taking the scroll

that was handed to him.

_'''''Last will and testament_

_We James Harrold Emanuel Potter and Lilian rose Potter_

_Being of sound mind and body hereby leave all worldly_

_possessions to our son Harrold James Emanuel Potter,_

_including but not limited to all properties, vault's,_

_titles, privileges and anything and everything not _

_mentioned belonging to either of us,..._

_We James and Lilian Potter Leave custody of_

_our son Harrold to Sirius.O. Black If in the event Sirius_

_cannot claim custody, we ask Darrel and Marie Granger_

_both Muggles (squibs) to to take in our beloved son. _

_If they are Unable as well then they shall be in charge of_

_finding a suitable home for our son, Now Under No_

_Circumstances What So Ever shall he be placed with _

_My half sister Petunia Dursley and husband Vernon._

_Who ever does take in harrold shall receive limited _

_access to his personal vault, and If housing is needed_

_they are to evict Petunia for the house on #4. Privet Dr._

_belongs to me..._

_Now in case anyone wishes access to anything _

_left to our son the answer in no, the only one allowed _

_access is harrold after he takes up his titles none other._

_Singed Lord James Harrold Emanuel Potter &_

_Lady Lillian Rose Potter... _

So what do you think do you like Dumbledore any more I didn't

like him before and hate him now said a teary eyed harry. lord gold

handed him a small velvet box well put this on and you don't have to even look at him any more Harry opened the small box and their

in its center was a large gold ring inset with a large red diamond

with a fiery pheonix overlaid, harry lifted the heavy ring out of the

small box and completely by instinct slid the ring onto his left ring

finger. Wow what a rush yes taking up the mantle of lord increases

ones magical essence,now on the other ring other ring you mean

Sirius's no it has come to our attention your mothers father was

not muggleborn as her school records led us to believe and

because of the circumstance's of her fathers death not even did she know. So my mum has a half blood?no her mother was a squib so

she was a pure blood of one of the oldest families much like the

Potters So I'm a Pure blood well do I have to read another will or

any thing no lord Evans had no will and his only living family was

your mother so the entire Evans estate is yours but will go over all

three estates after the will and ring of lord black. harry accepted

another small box opening up to a large silver ring encrusted with

a large ruby overlaid with a silver cobra Now before you put that ring

on you have to talk to it Talk to it what a am I suppose to say. no you must speak parseltonge to it hello ring the ring glowed brilliantly

and once again on instinct harry slid the ring on his left pinky finger

where it shrunk to fit and harry felt another rush of energy. now here

is Lord Blacks Will. a lone tear slid down Harry's cheek as he read.

_Last Will and Testament Of _

_Sirius Orion BlackLord of black_

_I Sirius Orion Black hereby being_

_of sound mind and body leave all _

_worldly possessions to my Godson_

_Harrold James Emanuel Potter that _

_includes only those things taken-up _

_by the black family properties, vaults, _

_titles and privileges etc, etc, but does _

_not include my Titles and properties _

_from my mother including lord of _

_Oswald That I left to Nymphandora ,_

_but that is all in another will._

_Now harry if you are reading this _

_I must have bit the dust,do me a favor_

_and give Kreatcher clothes and kick him _

_out. harry right now your probably _

_blaming yourself for my death well_

_get over it because if I went out in a _

_blaze of glory I died happy, now on a _

_more Sirius topic the goblin in front of _

_you lord Gold(Goldie for short) is an _

_old friend of mine and he should have_

_told you all of the stuff that dumbarse_

_won't let me tell you as well that_

_stuff dumballs don't know, as well _

_as a fake prophesy that you know by _

_now I am sure since I am gone, It is_

_fake the real prophesy had nothing to _

_do with old voldy killing you It said_

_"and on the last hour the last day of _

_the seventh, month a child shall be born _

_who shall be the dark lords equal and _

_on a throne of white he shall reign _

_beside him for a thousand years" now _

_that doesn't say kill voldy, like _

_dumbarse has led voldy to believe,_

_and don't worry Goldie has sent a copy_

_of that to vold, so he will know to stop_

_trying to kill you you cant cause die_

_least not for a thousand years so hopefully_

_he will get the point. bye kiddo I love you_

_take care of Remus for me_

_Sirius Orion Black Lord of Black_

Harry wiped the tears out of his eyes and smiled for the first

time in months. Accepting the box that was being offered to him he opened it to reveal a large silver ring set with a black diamond and a silver dragon sliding it onto his middle finger and receiving another hell

of a rush. so now harry we have to go over your vault ,and investments

in your personal vault has 250,672 gallons,the potter vault has285,342,789 galions the Evans vault 507,243,208 gallions and

lastly the black vault has 378,126,317 gallionsthat is a total of

1,170,962,986 galleons or 1,990,637,076 Muggles pounds now you

have another five hundred million in land and total investments you

bring in three hundred thousand per year,as well as non listed gold bullion,gems and rare minerals in your various vault. Wow and ron was jelios before,ah yes mr.weasly how do you know about Ron well

Sirius talked to me about a lot of things speaking of the old dog he

figured you needed clothes to fit a lord so he picked this out

it is elven acromanculan silk,he pulled a lot of stings to get you this

a human hasn't any elven silk in 300 years let alone elven acromanculan

silk, so feel lucky,you can change behind that dressing screen over there while I get a goblin potion he also wanted you to have and the

only way your getting that is cause I like you. Without saying a word

Harry changed in was a little nerve racking because the clothes

where from Sirius but he changed there were boxers,socks ,undershirt,

and slacks all in soft black silk an emerald silk dress shirt without a

collar a black and silver vest and a black silk open robe trimmed in

black and silver and very comfortable black dragon hide boots. looking at himself in the mirror all he could do is smile he had never looked so good. walking back after throwing away his old school robe and Dudley's way to big hand me downs. Here you go take this real quick

and your eye sight will perfect, but I am warning you take it fast and then drink this water to help get rid if the taste. Harry giving him a skeptical

look thinking of all the different potions madam pomphrey's made him take so he took the vile of red liquid and the glass of ice cold water.

downing the first his impulse was to throw up it was bye far the worst he had taken but instead he took a few large gulps of water and set down holding his head his eyes where burning not even his scar hurt this

bad and then it was gone, and looking around everything was blurry.

It didn't help in fact now I can barely see said harry maybe you should take off those glasses ye that does help now you hair blond doesn't suit you and for someone of your status the allover the place

look doesn't pan out either. and with a snap of his fingers Harry's hair

grew past his shoulders. ''sir I was wondering does this mean I can do

magic without the ministry knowing yes but also an alarm went off

in the ministry when you put that ring on severing your link to

the department of underage magic, so when you walk out that door

be prepared for the order to be waiting. lord gold could you do me

a favor and let me send an owl to the minister I have an idea.

If you want to talk to fudge you can use my two way mirror

that room right over there, all you have to is look in it and say

minister of magic, he has one in his office you can talk face to

so to speak,but if I was you I would look out the window and count how many there are first. after counting over twenty not so well hidden order members and one Lucius Malfoy strutting into the bank Harry brought his head back into the window'''could you have malfoy brought up here for

a few minutes its being done as we speak harry gave the small goblin

a quizzical look the entire bank has eyes and ears if I want someone who just walked in brought up the floor manager makes sure they arrive at my door,Have a seat and fix your hair he will be here in a minute Harry

did as he was told and not two minutes later in came Lucius Malfoy

with an half bow lord gold I bring thanks from the dark lord,

his swept over Harry not noticing who it was only that the clothes

where very very expensive as he studied Harry's face his eyes became

wide with recognition of almost fear looking into his eye's Potter

the dark lord has a message for you as well Harry eyed the Letter

warily there is no spell or curse upon it potter since the revelation of

the prophesy there shall be no attack upon your life accepting the

the letter. Lucius I am not worried for my life only the condition of the

Elvin silk it is so hard to come by. Lucius's eye's grow very large upon this revelation knowing he could spend years trying and never even

see it. Harry broke the black seal of lord Voldamort and read.

_Dear Mister Potter;_

_I being a dark lord and you being_

_the person I have been trying to_

_kill for the past 15years this _

_letter comes somewhat hard as_

_I am sure you understand but_

_it does infuriate me that albus_

_has once again played me for a _

_fool and this time has played you _

_as well. And I do understand _

_that a shared rule shall have its_

_ups and downs but at least I_

_shall have an equal and that is_

_one thing I have never had. So_

_until next time you must think_

_of your self a title.._

_Voldamort;_

_Dark Lord of the Realm; _

Lucius tell your lord that I completely agree with him and that

we must get together in the near future as soon as I have aquired suitable residence.

And between you and I , I do hope that we can overcome

the animosity between us for the greater purpose as well as Draco

I do hope you could speak with him in the near future I could use someone of his intellect.

totally dumbfounded at the way harry was actingI shall relay your message to the dark lord .

And do not fret over Draco I shall have words with him. lord gold once again many thanks.

After Lucius had left harry had a talk a talk about supporting his campaign

for re-election and that how a few of the ministers Auror's for the day would be a would would very much come in handy. Five minutes six heavily armed followed men the new Lord Potter out Of Gringott's.

Dumbledore stept out in front of Harry .Harry I think you had

enough fun for one day come along its time to go back to privet dr.

No Dumbledore I don't think so right now the Dursleys are being

evicted so that I can have house torn down, you on the other hand

are summarily discharged from the position of headmaster at hogwarts

school, as well your order of the phoenix will stay away from #12

Grimald pl. and my grandfathers phoenix is no longer in your custody.

harry it is time to go home now! stop playing these little games

Dumbledore when you address me you have 3 choices #1 Lord

Potter #2 Lord Black or # 3 Lord Evans,.Now it takes 4 votes to get you

fired I have 3 and with malfoy I have 4, now you are fired. now if you

don't move one of these vary nice Aurors behind me will move you

Hope you like chapter 1 Please let me know


End file.
